The caste system
by pinkink10
Summary: The supernatural world has a new caste system. If your a one you are powerful and rich but if you are a six like Sarah a vampire in the lower rankings of the supernatural society you are treated like dirt. At the supernatural academy a new seer arrives, classed as a one by birth and power. What happens when Sarah a six finds herself pining towards someone way out of her league.
1. Chapter 1

**Two coca colas and a sticky situation**

Sarah's POV

I woke up early for the first day of term at SA the supernatural boarding school for the gifted. My dorm room was set at the back of the school considering I was a six. Sixes were mostly vampires and we were considered as the under dogs of the supernatural society so I would have to get up early and run to the bathrooms before it was streaming with girls trying to out do each other with the make up and hogging all the hot water for the showers. I grabbed my blue uniform out of the wooden cupboard I had been provided with and raced down the halls towards the bathrooms. The bathroom was steamy and warm from the showers and hundreds of girls had jam packed themselves inside in order to get a fresh start and look perfect for the first day of the new term. So much for getting a head start in the bathrooms. Dodging past girls and trying to avoid the slippery puddles of water that had pooled by the showers I ducked into the nearest empty stall I could find before stripping off my SA emblemed pyjamas and stepping into my uniform. I had fifteen minutes to wash up, scrub my teeth and hair and get my things together, breakfast was at 7:30 and it was 7:15, if you missed breakfast you would have to starve till lunch. Pushing open the doors of the stall I strode towards the exit narrowly missing a hairbrush that had managed to launch itself across the room, probably a two or three having a fit. Two's and three's practically ruled the school, two's were spell casters, sorcerers or witches and the three's were the shape shifters. It was a casting system designed to keep each supernatural species in it's place after the great war. I pushed my way over to the door and stepped out just as Celeste was stepping in, makeup brushes hit the floor and my pyjamas got soaked as they fell to the ground.

"Eurghhhhh, Sarah you klutz!" Celeste yelled, waving her hands dramatically for effect. Celeste was a two which meant I was now in serious trouble. " I have to look good today for our new student!"

"What new student?"

"Like you don't know!"

"No I don't, do you care to enlighten me?"

" Ethan Morgan!" she gushed. Oh kill me now, Ethan Morgan was a one because he was a seer and not just any one he was the one who saved us in the great war because of his visions. He was all anyone had talked about for the last 6 months. I was surprised I had forgotten that he was arriving today.

"Oh please like I care about him." I said. She glared at me narrowly with her beady eyes.

"Aren't sixes meant to be seen and not heard?" she spat before pushing me out into the cold hallway where I was once again alone.

On entering the packed breakfast room I saw Mellie my nymph friend who always saved me a space at breakfast.

"Hey mels" I said as she pushed a plate of croissants towards me.

" Why are you so late for breakfast?" she questioned.

" I had a run in with Celeste."

" I was wondering why she wasn't down yet! I thought she would be the first. Can you believe Ethan Morgan is coming here!" she was talking so fast like a chipmunk on helium gas that I could barely comprehend what she was saying.

" Why is everyone so obsessed about Ethan Morgan?"

" BECAUSE he is soooo cute and he saved us with his visions. Do you think he will hang out with us!?" she squealed. He was a one and she was a five and me, I was a six. The only time a one would ever even talk to a five or six is if they wanted something from us but I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

" Sure why not?"

" Yay! This is going to be the best year ever. I can just feel it Sarah!"

" Yeah, sure." I said but I just wasn't feeling it yet. Mellie froze and I just knew our new guest had arrived. I followed her gaze towards the doors to see Celeste draped all over Ethan Morgan, she dragged him towards her table filled with two's and three's giving me a small smirk as she came closer.

"Oops!" she said knocking my plate of croissants to the ground with a clatter, everyone teared their gaze away from Ethan to a very red me and a very smug Celeste. Ethan's gaze shifted to me as he got down on his knees to scoop up the croissants but I didn't dare look at him, I just focused in on Celeste's overly expensive shoes as she batted his hands away from the mess and dragged him further towards her table. " There is no need to bother with that Ethan, she is a six. It's he job to take care of these things." I heard her tell him as she marched off, everyone who heard snickered silently.

Classes came and went with a blur until History with Mr Mernoff. I slipped into the seat next to Mellie who was hyperventilating about Ethan Morgan...again.

" I just can't believe he is in this class with us!" she went on.

" Yeah neither can I! I thought this would be the one class I could enjoy without the Ethan Morgan drama."

" Stop being such a downer! What's not to like about him. You don't even know him."

"Yeah, neither do you yet your fawning over him. I just don't want another person in this school who thinks they can get whatever they want whenever the want because of their caste. We don't need more people to put us down Mellie."

" Not everyone is like Celeste you know."

" Except most of them are and I am not taking any chances with that spoilt, stuck up..." Mellies eyes widened cutting me off, I turned my head around just in time to see Ethan Morgan standing behind me. Great and I had just said he was spoilt and stuck up...my luck.

"I was just wondering if I could take this seat?" he said gesturing to the seat next to me.

" No need Ethan, you shouldn't sit with them, come and sit at the back with us." Celeste said tugging him backwards. Eek she was all over him like a bad smell. I turned to the front of the class just as Mr Mernoff called my name on the register.

The day had come and gone with a blink of the eye, I pushed the doors open to the large garden surrounding the boarding school and dorms and began picking my way down the grassy hill. The town was just below the valley and the sun was already setting, I would be needed at the restaurant in 20 minutes. My evenings were usually spent working at Vincent's Italian restaurant down in the town. It was the only way I would be able to earn some money for myself so I alternated shifts with Mellie so that we could serve the customers and study in the back kitchens or office.

"Hey Mel!" I shouted as I entered the restaurant though the back kitchen entrance.

" Sarah! What took you so long?"

" What's wrong?"

" Your not going to like this but Celeste and her group are here."

" What! Why?"

" They are taking Ethan out for dinner on his first day here." she said as I pushed my way to the kitchen door and peered out through the small circular window. Sure enough there was Celeste and her gaggle of friends sitting at our large table at the back.

" Enough with the chit chat eh? Take their orders!" Vincent yelled in his thick Italian accent before tossing me a black apron. I pulled it on and grabbed my small pad of paper that I often used for taking orders and slipped it into my apron pocket.

" I took the orders already so all you have to do is hand out the drinks." Mellie said handing me a tray of fizzy drinks and water.

" No problem, Mels." I said before pushing open the door and striding towards their table with as much confidence as I could muster. I started handing out the drinks at the end of the table and began working my way up towards Celeste and Ethan.

" Oh look who it is, it's the klutz Sarah." Celeste chimed as I scowled. I had put up with too much from her today. My anger got the better of me and I squeezed the glass of coke that I was holding too tightly. My vampire strength kicked in and the glass shattered sending ice and coke everywhere. I spun on my heel, quickly turning around to fetch a napkin and do some damage control but slipped on the stray ice cubes that now dotted the floor and fell face first with a thud. Everyone burst out into hysterical laughter as I tried and failed to stand up. The floor was way too slippery. I was soaked through with sticky coke and my hair was now wet, limp and hanging in my face. I pushed myself up and turned around slipping on yet another ice cube but this time I landed in strong warm arms. I looked up to see Ethan Morgan holding me like a lifeless rag doll in his arms. I felt comfortable, warm and protected from the insults that were being thrown at me from the table of teens. A small smile pulled at his lips as he gazed down at me. Butterflies danced in my stomach as my heart rate picked up speed.

" Um thanks." I mumbled before quickly looking down again, sixes could not give direct eye contact to a one without permission. I was so tempted to stay in his embrace but was well aware of the state of my clothes and hair that needed fixing. I pushed away from him and raced into the back kitchens before I broke down in streams of tears.

**This is just a tester so please tell me if you like it and think it has the potential to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Agility is not my speciality

Sarah's POV

I had waited a good hour after Mellie had gone home before locking up and coming out of the kitchen. I needed time alone, tonight's incident had been bad enough to go through once and I didn't want to have to explain the details to Mellie. Not yet anyway. I was heading towards the door when Ethan Morgan stepped out in front of me. My heart leapt into my mouth and I made sure I didn't give him direct eye contact this time, I kept my eyes focused on the floor.

" If this is about the coke I drenched your jacket in then I'm really sorry, I will pay for it to be dry cleaned out of my wages it's just I don't have enough to pay you yet...but I will I promise just please don't be mad and..." I rushed

" It's fine, I was actually here to see if you were okay." he said.

" Ummmmm, thanks. I'm fine really it was nothing."

" Good, so can I walk you back to the school?"

" Woah, woah, woah, absolutely not!" I argued, breaking all rules by snapping my head up and giving him my fiercest stare. I hated the thought that he was feeling sorry for me. I didn't need his pity.

" Why not?" he looked annoyed.

" I'm not weak! I can handle things myself and I especially don't need help from a..." I caught myself quickly before I broke anymore rules.

" From a what? A one? Look I was just trying to be friendly and help."

" I don't need your help! You shouldn't feel sorry or be involved with someone like me anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" I'm a six. You shouldn't even be having a conversation with me like this okay? I'm sorry I snapped its just been a long day and I'm used to looking after myself. Always." I said softly

" Look we're already passed curfew we should just get back. I won't look after you or whatever I'll just be an...acquaintance." he shrugged running his hand through his floppy brown hair. My heart fluttered at the sight.

" An acquaintance...I think I can handle that." I said giving him a small smile and pushing the door open. The cold night air slapped me in the face as I stepped out onto the dimly lit street. We would have to walk back through the woods and up the hill to get back to the school and the night patrollers would be on duty looking for intruders and curfew breakers.

I found it hard enough to do this walk during daylight hours so doing it in the dark would be a hundred times worse. Even though I was a vampire I had absolutely no agility and Celeste was right I was a total klutz. We walked up the street towards the trail that lead to the school through the woods. The silence stretching between me and Ethan was making me tense as we continued our walk. I focused on the trail and kept my wits about me, the woods were creeping me out and the cold was making me shiver. I could hear the river babbling ahead and knew that we weren't too far away from the school now. I counted each step as we drew closer to the rushing water.

" Were going to have to step on the rocks to get across."

" You go first and I'll follow." he said. I jumped onto the first rock willing myself not to fall down. One down three to go. I took the next one with little ease, nearly tripping over my own foot as I landed. "Smooth." Ethan remarked behind me. I turned to give him my well practiced scowl but spun too fast and took a head dive into the cold water. The water churned tossing me about as the icy water seeped into my clothes and chilled me to the bone. My whole body was submerged in the inky black water, shooting pain twisted through my ankle as I was pulled further down. Water stung my nose and eyes. Ethan's strong arms lunged in and wrapped around my small waist tugging me upwards and out of the rushing water. I clung to his warm chest like a frail child until we had managed to battle against the current and make it towards the grassy bank.

" Here." he said handing me his jacket.

" What's this for?"

" Your shirt." he said simply. I looked down at my drenched shirt. It was white which meant it was now almost completely see through. I hugged arms across my chest immediately covering up the view. Ethan chuckled lightly as I turned bright red. He leaned over carefully draping the jacket around my shoulder.

" Let's just keep moving." I said attempting to walk up the sloping path before dropping to the floor.

" I think I should help you, your ankle is..."

" Fine. It's fine. Let's just keep going." I hopped further up the slope. Ethan clutched my arm in an attempt to help.

" Stop I can handle it! It will fix itself in a few minutes."

" Just let me help..." he was cut short, I batted him away in an attempt to free myself from his clutch. Both of us tumbled to the ground. My knee managing to pin his royal jewels to the ground. He groaned loudly in pain. Why do these things always happen to me?

" I am sooo sorry!" I yelped trying to pull him back up again.

" You really are accident prone aren't you?" he winced as I sighed inwardly. This journey was going great. Just, great.

Ethan's POV

We were nearly at the school. We hiked higher up the hill, fog was beginning to settle but at least the trees were thinning.

" Can I ask you a question?"

" Sure." she sighed

" Why do you like doing things on your own all the time?"

" Just because its what I've done my whole life."

" What about your family?"

" Me and my family are all sixes so it's hard to get by sometimes. I'm the eldest so I guess earning the money and looking after everybody was my responsibility since dad died. It still is. Mum was able to work a little but she was often ill so it made things difficult. Medicine is too much for us, if we bought medicine we would have to cut out the electricity for a few months and if we did that during winter we would freeze. Mum is a little better now but she still falls ill so I try my best to earn money at Vincent's to send to the family back home. I guess I never had to depend on anyone in my life. I'm not used to it." I felt sadness well up in my chest. Sarah truly had the worst experiences of what life had to offer.

" I thought your mum was a vampire, wouldn't she just heal herself?"

" I, I don't want to talk about it..." she muttered.

" That's okay."

" So what about you family?"

" There is nothing much to tell really. I stick out like a sore thumb. My dad had gone all military on me, says he wants me to be a ruler one day, to be at the top end of the one's. Jane well she is a superficial as ever, living it large with her never ending gifts from Dad. He feels like all the gifts can compensate and make up for what we lost."

" What you lost?"

" Our mum."

She nodded gently her deep brown eyes reflecting the moonlight from above. Her soft face was illuminated with the silvery light. I felt her warm hand slip into mine. A small gesture in her part but it meant the world to me. It gave me...comfort. A warm sensation settled in my chest as I tightened my grip on her hand giving it a soft squeeze. I brought her into my arms to protect her against the cold as we continued up the trail. Sarah was a six but some how she made me feel real and not the famous Ethan Morgan. Even though we were worlds apart I knew my world had only just begun now that she was here.

Please review and tell me what you think! Do you like the characterisation? What do you think is in store next? Do you think it is worth continuing?I'd love to here from you all as It would make my day. I have read all of your reviews so far so know that they much appreciated:D Sorry it took a while to update but I had my piano exam today so I was preparing for that


	3. Chapter 3

Crumbling to pieces

Ethan's POV

I slowly shut the door behind me as I entered the dark room. I didn't want to wake anybody up, it had been hard trying to sneak into the school as it was.

" Hey bro." A deep voice emanated from within the room. My heart leapt into my mouth as I stumbled back, banging into the chest of drawers in the process. A loud bang rang through out the room as my knee whacked the cold, hard wood. I squinted into the darkness trying to pin a face to the voice I had heard.

" Benny?" I questioned, catching a glimpse of his brown hair illuminated by the shafts of moonlight.

" The one and only!" he smirked as we fist pumped.

" Can you please explain to me why you nearly gave me a heart attack just now? What are you doing here?"

" Your dad wanted me to check up on you."

" Typical." I scoffed as he arched a brow.

" It's not like that. He is just worried because the rebels have been stirring. There has been talk of another uprising."

" Is he okay? Is Jane safe?"

" Their fine, they just wanted to make sure that you were okay, your one of the biggest targets for these attacks."

" Way to make a guy feel better Benny."

" I'm sorry but it's the truth. Your Ethan Morgan, your visions helped to defeat them in the war and you didn't think they wouldn't want to attack you?"

" Of course! I knew that something like this would happen. I just wasn't expecting it so soon."

" Neither was I."

" What are they angry about this time?"

" The caste system, what else is new."

" The caste system."

" They are all eights with nothing to live on, starvation tends to make people irritable. I remember this one time when I didn't have any lunch and..."

" Would you stop. I don't want to know about your lunch issues."

" Well excuuuusssse me!" he retorted as I suppressed an eye roll. " So, who was the babe you were walking up with?"

" Babe?"

" Don't pretend like it didn't happen! I was waiting for you to come back and when I finally spot you within the trees your holding this chicks hand."

" For your information she is not a babe, chick or a hottie or whatever you want to call it. I was just escorting her home."

" Escorting her home? She must be really worth it then, what is she a two, three?"

" Six."

" Six! Six!"

" Would you keep your voice down!"

" What the hell are you doing with a six!"

" Nothing! I'm not doing anything because nothing is going on!" I whisper yelled as he began pacing the room.

" No wander your dad sent me here."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" You know exactly what it means. It's your first day here and your already causing trouble." he retorted before running his fingers swiftly through his hair in irritation.

" Get out!"

" What?"

" You heard me."

" Look bro I'm sorry, it's just."

" Save it. You can talk to me some other time when your not under the influence of my dad."

" He is the closest thing I have to a dad Ethan. To family."

" But he isn't your dad! He's mine and I thought you were here because you wanted to visit me. As a friend. Like friends do!"

"I'm sorry E." he whispered and with that he had disappeared out of my window and into the night air.

I was washed and ready just in time for the breakfast bell but really I was hoping to catch Sarah on her way down. I spotted a girl with lustrous, long brown hair, nose buried deep within a book and knew it was here instantly. I quickened my pace in order to walk along side her.

" Hey, what are you reading?" I asked quietly, she glanced up and her eyed widened to large brown orbs. Instantly she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the crowds of students hanging around the hall.

" What are you doing?"

" Trying to talk to you."

" You can't just go round talking to me in public! I'm a six, seen and not heard remember!" she snapped.

" Sorry, I forgot." I replied weakly before raising my hands up in defence.

" What did you want to talk about?"

" I heard their were rebel uprisings starting." I whispered.

" No way!"

"I know! Can you believe them!"

" Excuse me."

" The rebels! They always start this -" she raised a hand to cut me off.

" Woah, woah, woah, your not seriously against this are you? We should be encouraging the caste system to be abolished, to change!"

" It's is the only way we can install peace between all the species."

" Says you, your a one! You don't know what it's like."

" Care to enlighten me?"

" No! Why did you even tell me this in the first place? Why are you even talking to me?"

" I just thought that we were frien-"

" Well you thought wrong!" she cut me off before storming away and leaving me questioning myself. When had my whole world started crumbling to pieces without me even realising?

Thank you for reading! Please review, it always encourages me to write more! Shout outs next chapter to thank you all and I am soooooooo sorry for the long update! xxx rocky road for Etharah up ahead but we'll get there.


End file.
